


Five months late

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hurt Remus Lupin, I just want them to live ok, James Potter Lives, James Potter is a Good Friend, James is worried for his best friends, KIND OF I GUESS, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Remus goes on a mission alone and when he returns, after what he thinks has only been two weeks, he finds out something shocking.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936012
Kudos: 66





	Five months late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ending is shit but I just wasn't sure how to end this one.

Remus woke up on the cold and wet grass, he sat up and the only thing that he could see in the dark were the trees and the moon, his legs hurt and he noticed a huge wound on his side, that was actively pushing blood out and onto the snow, now that he thought about, he realised that he might be here because of the mission, that he was sure had gone somehow wrong. He checked himself for his wand but he couldn’t find it, he looked around on the grass, and when his hand hit it, he breathed a sigh of relief, he grabbed his wand tightly in his hand and got up, even though it hurt and started to make his way out of the forest, when he stopped running, he was in the middle of a field, a field which he knew very well, he started to walk to the east and soon he arrived at the edge of a small village, Godric’s Hollow, he started to walk through the snow filled streets and past the small houses that surrounded him, he walked past the cemetary and finally, arrived at the house of the Potter’s, all of the rooms had lights on in them and the front door was surrounded by Christmas lights, he walked over to the door and knocked, he fell down against the floor and winced when the door was pushed open, “Remus, what the hell?” Lily’s voice cut into the silence of the village, “Hey” Remus said weakly, “Moony?” James’ voice cut in, soon, he was raised from the snow and into the house, he was guided to sit on the couch and an eight month old Harry stared at him with open eyes from where he was laying on the blanket on the floor.

Soon, James and Lily rushed into the room and Lily raised his shirt and started healing the wound, “Where the hell have you been?” Lily asked while bandaging the rest of the wounds, “What do you mean? I left for the mission two weeks ago” Remus said, looking at James, whose face seemed to fall after Remus had answered Lily, “Remus” James said, the use of his real name by James caught his attention, “You have been gone for five months” James continued, “What?!” Remus said, raising up but Lily pulled him back down, “But...No I haven’t, I’m sure of it” Remus explained, looking down at his hands in disbelief, “What day is it?” Remus asked, “The 2nd of November” Lily said rising to her feet, “Where have you been?” Remus looked around the room in a daze, “But- What? No I’m sure I was only gone for a few weeks” James had turned away from them, his shoulders raising and falling shakily, Remus could tell immediately that he was crying, “James I-” Remus started, but was cut off by the man, “No Remus. You have been gone for five months, then you walk in here, all bloody and confused and you act like we’re the crazy ones. Do you have any idea how worried we have been? How worried Sirius has been?-” The mention of Sirius’ name caught Remus’ attention, “Where is he?” Remus asked, cutting James off, “He’s been worried sick, he’s at yours. The last time we saw him was a week ago, he looked like he hadn’t eaten, showered or even slept” Lily said, “and the first place you came was here?” James asked, “I thought that he would be here” Remus said, “Well, he isn’t. So what are you still doing here?” Lily asked, Remus rose to his feet, he changed his shirt into the one that James had gotten him and pulled on one of his own jackets that he had left at their house. “I’m really sorry for-” Remus was cut off by Lily and James, “Just go!” Remus looked at them for a second before apparating out of the house, he landed at the front door of his and Sirius' small house in london. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, “Sirius?” Remus called into the house, there was no answer, he took his shoes and jacket off and walked into the house, he looks into the kitchen, no Sirius, no luck in the living room or the bathroom either, the last room was their bedroom, he walked towards the door and waited for a moment before opening the door, he looked around the room and when his eyes landed on him, he was sure he would throw up, Sirius was sitting next to the window and he was wearing one of Remus’ jumpers, they were normally big on him, but the shirt hung off his shoulders and was baggy around him, his hair was open and looked like it hadn’t been brushed in weeks and his legs looked skinny and weak. “Sirius?” Remus asked, carefully making his way towards Sirius, whose eyes snapped towards him and in seconds Sirius had made his way over to him and his wand was pressing against his neck, “What did you say when I told you I loved you?” He asked, his voice cold and emotionless, “I thanked you and then you started laughing and I felt really embarrassed so I kissed you to get you to shut up” Remus said, leaning back to get room enough to breathe, Sirius dropped his hand down to his side and tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes, “He-” Remus asked, then, with no warning, a sharp pain spread across his cheek, he turned to look back at Sirius, who looked angrily at him, “How dare you disappear for five fucking months and then you walk in here and the first thing you say is ‘Hey’?” Sirius said, tears flowing down his cheeks, now that Remus got a good look at Sirius’ face, he felt a knot forming in his throat, Sirius’ cheeks were hollowed and the skin under his eyes was dark, “I’m so sorry” Remus said, he wanted to take Sirius’ hand but he didn’t dare to, Sirius’ frown faltered and then his legs gave away and he fell to the floor on his knees and buried his face into his hands, “You fucking asshole” he whispered weakly, “You disappeared, I was sure you had died, how fucking dare you?” Remus fell to his knees and pulled Sirius against his chest, Sirius tried to push away put he had no strength, he started sobbing against Remus’ chest and soon enough Remus was also crying, “I’m so sorry to make you worry, I’m so sorry, Sirius I’m so sorry” Remus said, he kept kissing the top of Sirius’ head and stroking his hair for what felt like hours. When they finally pulled apart, Sirius' eyes were red and his face sticky with tears, “How dare you? I sat here for months waiting for you to come back, James and Lily came to visit and they told me that I should eat, how do they think I can eat when I realized that you might be dead? I have worn every one of your jumpers and sweaters and I was ready to die when I was sure that you wouldn’t come back” Sirius cried, gripping Remus’ shirt, “No, don’t ever do that, you will never do that. Even if I were to die, you cannot follow me, not yet” Remus said, his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, Sirius hands were shaking, “It doesn’t matter what happens to me, you’re too important and beautiful to die because of me, I’m so sorry I disappeared for so long, I cannot explain to you why, but I’m sorry, I love you and I’m sorry” Remus said, kissing Sirius’ cheeks, who kept crying, Remus felt guilt in his chest, he had promised Sirius that he would come back in two weeks and now he had broken that promise. 

It took weeks and a lot of cuddles, kisses, chocolate and fire whiskey to get Sirius to forgive him, eventually he did, but Remus still felt guilty, so from then on he decided that if he ever went on a mission without Sirius, he would either send him an owl or if possible, talk to him through the fireplace in their house, which Sirius appreciated. James and Lily forgave him as soon as they saw that Sirius was alright and back to his normal self.


End file.
